Yellow Submarine
by Furyfur
Summary: One-shot, Flames welcome and R&R. Paul and Ash get a dreadful job cleaning a submarine. When Paul accidently kills everybody, they must find a way to get back to the surface. Oh, and something about the Orb of Eternal Life.


Yellow Submarine

A/N: Another Paul one-shot. I don't own pokemon, because if I did Paul would've died already. Flames are welcome and please R&R, especially the R part!

***********************************************************

Paul was peacefully walking in the woods with his imaginary girlfriend when he spotted a flyer. Wanted: Submarine cleaner with oddly colored hair. Paul stared at it. He felt as if it was calling out to him. He had oddly colored hair, and he was in desperate need of some money to buy a fairy princess costume. Hopefully one with a light-up wand. Paul looked at the number on the flyer. 555-5552. He pulled out his pink cell phone, dotted with purple jewels. His wallpaper was a picture of his imaginary girlfriend. He called the number.

"Hello. My name is Paul and I'd like to apply for the job. Yes, my hair is very oddly colored."

**********************************************************

Paul picked the mop up out of the bucket of water and sighed. He had only worked there for 5 minutes, and he was dreadfully bored. He'd also figured out that Ash needed money to buy a spoon for his collection of spoons, forks, and sporks. He couldn't buy any knives because his mom didn't trust him. Anyway, Ash had found the same flyer and applied for the same job, dying his hair pink. They tied. Now they both had to clean a tiny yellow submarine every freaking day of his life with Max. Err, Ash. Even worse, they played 'Yellow Submarine' by The Beatles over and over again all day.

To put on top of all of that, pink-haired Ash was chewing gum.

It was one of the most obnoxious sounds Paul'd ever heard in his life. "So, Paul, how many badges do you have? Fantina still won't let me battle her. I'm itching to destroy a ghost pokemon with my Pikachu! By the way, my Gligar evolved into Gliscor…" Ash just kept rambling on about his pokemon, smacking gum in between his teeth. Paul was about to go mad. 'About.'

"Just shut up! I can't take it! This is all so annoying!!!" Paul yelled a series of words he wasn't supposed to know at the sky. Err, the room. He'd learned those words from Reiji that day. Reiji was cooking diner when all of a sudden Paul heard a sizzling sound and Paul heard Reiji scream all of those words.

Ash stared at Paul. He had no idea what any of those words meant.

"Uh, I never said any of that," Paul said, flustered. Ash nodded.

"I can see why you wouldn't want Reiji and your non-existing parents to find out." Paul felt a feeling of anger in his veins.

"Ash, I get enough of you during the day! Now you have to bug me at the bottom of the ocean???"

"Sort of."

Paul grabbed Ash around the neck. He was so blinded by anger, he grabbed the lever that opened the door, twisted it, and pulled it open. A large amount of water flowed into the submarine. Paul strangled Ash for another minute and a half, when he realized that they were all going to drown. He released his grip on Max and franticly closed the door. Err, Ash. "Sorry," Paul admitted. "I'm sort of spacing out today." Ash gagged his response.

Paul and Ash wandered around the submarine. Dead bodies were everywhere. They had all drowned when Paul opened the door. Ash freaked out. "You killed them! I thought emo meant you wanted to kill _yourself_!!!" Ash suddenly paused and ran to another room in the submarine. Paul followed; not as quickly. Ash was standing at the entrance of the captain's headquarters, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. The captain lay dead. "You killed the captain!!!" Ash whispered.

"Oh, dang it! Who's going to pay me now?"

"No, Paul! Not only did you _kill_ quite a few people, you strangled me, _and_ now nobody's steering the submarine!" Ash yelled. Paul flinched a little. "So now you've killed_ us_!!!"

"Relax."

"I don't usually relax when I'm going to _die_!"

"Okay, fine. Freak out _quietly_. I need to think."

Ash freaked out quietly. Paul looked toward the ceiling, like cartoon people do for no reason when they're thinking hard. "I've got it!" Paul yelled at last.

"What's the plan?"

Paul crosses his arms, satisfied at his plan. "We could steer the submarine ourselves!"

Ash slapped his forehead. "Dang it, Paul, you can be so dumb sometimes! Of course that's what we do!" Ash and Paul both grabbed the wheel and tried to turn it different directions. "Paul, let go! We have to steer toward the right!"

"No way! We have to go _up_, genius! That's were the surface is!"

"Shut it, both of you!" a voice shouted. Paul and Ash both turned to see who it was. A girl with brown hair and blood dripping out the side of her mouth. Paul had the strangest feeling he had seen her before.

"Hey, you're the girl in Furyfur's last one-shot who choked on the nickel!" Paul shouted.

The girl nodded. "And I know what you have to do." The girl transformed into an angel with a white dress, halo, and wings. "It is your destiny to find the Orb of Eternal Life. It will fix what you have screwed up. Now, I must return to the Great Fruit Bowl in the Sky."

Ash looked confused. "The great what-now?" Before the girl answered, she flew away back to the fruit bowl or something like that.

"She so failed class," Paul told Ash. Ash nodded. Paul saw a glint in the corner of his eye. "Hey, what the heck is that?" Ash looked around and picked up a small glowing orb.

"I think this is the orb that bloody girl was telling us about," Ash said.

"You know what I think?"

"What? Your imaginary girlfriend cheated on you?"

"Well, yeah. That and…that girl is stalking us," Paul said. Ash nodded.

"I'm not stalking you!" another voice said. The girl floated back into the submarine. "So, you found the Orb of Eternal Life. That was fast!" Ash and Paul both smiled. "So now, if you use it, everybody on this submarine will return to life and you can quit this job."

At the part about quitting the job, Paul pumped his fist in the air. "YEEEEAH!!!" He paused. "Ah, man. I hate it when people die and don't stay dead."

**************************************************************

**Don't you just love happy endings? To fully understand the bloody girl concept, read my last one-shot, Paul's School of Emo. I say it turned out pretty well! R&R or die! ~Furyfur**


End file.
